Una nueva uchiha
by KaRyNuX
Summary: dos chicas nuevas.. un chico nuevo.. gaaraxocc   sasukexocc y mas pareja soy mala para los summary xD jaja.. Leanlo y dejen rewies!


Capitulo 1: Una chica y un chico nuevos.

Era una calida mañana en Konoha mientras en las afueras de Konoha se vei a una chica caminar en rumbo a Konoha.. ella vestia una blusa color negra, y una falda color rojo oscuro, debajo de la falda un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodilla y pelo castaño..y una banda de konoha

Chica: .. –sacando un mapa- aquí debe ser Konoha –mirando hacia arriba- disculpe

Guardia: que pasa?

Chica: esta es Konoha?

Guardia: si

Chica: gracais.. –entrando llendo corriendo hacia la oficina de el hokage-

Guardia: quien sera? –agarrando un telefono: shizune una chica se dirige a la oficina de la hokane-

Shizune: hai! –se va corriendo-

Tsunade estaba hablando con Lee, Neji y Tenten sobre unas cosas, entonces shizune entra corriendo y golpeando la puerta fuertemente.

Tsunade: Shizune! Me puedes decir que esta pasando!!?!?!

Shizune: una chica entro a konoha y viene hacia aca..

Tsunade: Neji, Lee , Tenten lo lamente retirense..

Los 3: hai! –se van-

Tsunade se sienta y espera a que shizune pare de gritar..

Tsunade: ya basta shizune..

Shizune: pero hokage..

Tocan la puerta y shizune la abre..

Chica: tsunade-sama..

Tsunade: shizune vete de aquí y dejame a solas con ella..

Shizune: pero..

Tsunade: ya!

Shizune salio rapidamente mientras cerraba la puerta..

Chica. Tanto tiempo..

Tsunade: como sobrviviste?

Chica: no lo se solo que no lo quiero recordar –desviando la mirada de la hokage-

Tsunade: entonces te quedaras?

Chica: hai! Si este es mi hogar

Tsunade: me alegro por ti nn

Chica: me ire a ver donde puedo pasar la noche.. sayonara..

Cuando abre la puerta se cae de espalda por un chico que entro corriendo que el tambien callo de espalda xD..

Chico: lo lamento mucho.. soy Naruto Uzumaki y voy a ser el siguiente Hokage!!!-con mucha energia-

Chica: a genial espero que lo seas pronto naruto-kun n.nU

Naruto: nee te ayudo a levantarte! –le da la mano-

Chica: -se la agarra- muchas gracias mi nombre es Karina me puedes decir kary..

Naruto: kary-chan un gusto nn

Kary: -poniendo una mirada fria mientras que veia a sasuke-

Sasuke: baka –le dice a naruto-

Naruto pasa a la oficina lo sigue sasuke cruzando las miradas con kary, dos miradas frias..

Sakura: porque miras asi a sasuke-kun?!?! o.ó

Kary: já, tu no sabes lo que es.. es un bastardo maldito engreido..

Sakura: que le dijiste?!?!

Kary: sos sorda? Gomen pero no tengo tiempo –girando la mirada a naruto: adios naruto-kun n.n

Naruto. Adios nee san!

Kary: necesito encontrar un hotel urgente –o-U me estoy muriendo de hambre T-T

Mientras en la oficina de la hokage..

Naruto: vinimos a quejarnos!!

Sasuke: diras vendras a quejarte yo no vine por nada solo porque me insistieron o.ó

Sakura: es verdad lo que dice sasuke-kun –agarrandole el brazo-

Sasuke: sueltame ¬¬.. yo me voy.. -abre la puerta y se va-

Sakura: espero sasuke-kun!! –se va corriendo-

Naruto: bueno vieja! O.ó porque no nos da una mision!!?!?

Tsunade: tengo una la aceptas?

Naruto: si si!!

Tsunade se acerca a naruto y le dice en el oido: ya que aceptaste.. tendras que limpiar mi oficina durante una semana nn

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEE¿?!!?!?!

Tsunade: ya aceptaste! –sacandole la lengua- ahora vete mañana comienzas o.ó

Naruto: maldita vieja tsunade! O.ó –llendose a el ichiraku ramen-

Mientras dentro de el ichiraku.. naruto ya habia llegado

Kary: que rico!! nOn –comiendo ramen-

Naruto: kary!! O.O cuantos ramens te comiste?!?!

Kary: solo unos.. mm.. 20? O capaz 30 xD

Naruto: que haces aquí tendrias que estar en tu casa o-o

Kary. Esque hoy llegue a la aldea y no se donde dormir xD

Naruto: si quieres puedes dormir en la mía n.n

Kary: no no! Seré mucha carga aparte ya se donde puedo dormir tengo un amigo en Konoha.. n.nU

Naruto: esta bien n-nU

Kary paga la cuenta y naruto se queda comiendo..

Naruto: que ricoo quiero mas! –le grito a el viejo-

Mientras en las calles oscuras de Konoha, kary iba caminando hacia una casa..

Kary: todavía debe vivir aquí? -pensaba mientras tocaba la puerta-

Una señora le habrio..

Kary: se encuentra Koke?

Señora: si claro.. pasa..soy la madre un gusto

Kary: señora soy kary no me recuerda?

Madre: ah!! Tanto tiempo Kary como has estado! Has crecido mucho! n-n

Kary: sep n.nU usted tambien..

Señora: sube koke esta arriba.

Kary: hai! Gracias –subiendo las escalera- koke!! –entrando a la habitación-

Koke: Kary?!?! O.o

Kary: si ¬¬ baka..

Koke: cuanto tiempo!! –corriendo hacia ella- ya me habia olvidado de ti! xD

Kary. Que buen amigo eres ¬¬ maldito te matare o.ó por no recordarme T-T

Koke era un chico alto perezoso como shikamaru, tenia uso pantalones largos color negros el pelo color negro y una remera negra con capucha roja.

Koke: por kami-sama! Que te a pasado?!?! O.O

Kary: necesito hogar T-T

Koke: o-oU ok puedes quedarte ¬¬ ahora vete a la habitación de enfrente y punto..

Kary: gracias! n.n

Así pasaron el día durmiendo (N.A: que malditos vagos! Despiertense!!!)

Kary: nyaa!! Que bien dormi! Que hora es?!?!?! –se pone su ropa y baja las escaleras-Gracias por el hospedaje!!

Koke. O-oU de nada.. adios!

Kary se fue corriendo a la oficina de el hokage y cunado entro corriendo estaban todo los equipos.

Kary: O///O esta todo el mundo y yo entre asi –o-.. que tonta soy

Tsunade: y donde esta el?

Kary: me olvide de koke x-x etto.. tsunade-sama el..

Koke: me quede atrás gomen

Kary: -susurrandole- me salvaste gracias

Koke: baka -o- me olvidaste ¬¬

Tsunade:ya! Tengo que decirles que tenten tubo un problema con sus padres y dejaron konoha.. y neji tubo que irse porque no me contaron (N.A: hokage! O.ó quiere saber la historia de neji o.o fijese en Internet ¬¬)Asi que tendran que estar en el grupo de gai-sensei

Lee: O tu eres kary no?

Kary: hai! Tu eres lee? n.n

Lee: un gusto nn

Koke: hola

Lee: hola koke nop soy lee un gusto el es gai-sensei –con el puño en alto a todos le salieron una gota muy gruesa-

Tocan la puerta..

Tsunade: pase

Entra un chico pelirrojo de ojos verde, una chica rubia.(N.A: digo.. kankorou se quedo reemplazando a gaara como kazekague O)

Chica: venismos de visita y nos quedaremos un tiempo espero que no molestemos n.n y podemos hacer misiones si usted quiere n.n

Tsunade: ok n.n

Kary mira a el ojiverde y el ojiverde le manda una mirada fria..

Kary: o-o..

Temari: Gaara!! Sal ya vamos . 

Gaara:…-sale-

Kary mira a gaara cuando se va y después mira friamente a sasuke que la estaba mirando..

Tsunade: bueno pueden retirarse..

Todos se retiran y kary va en busca de sasuke..

Kary: oye que te pasa?

Sasuke: como que me pasa a mi? que te pasa a ti?

Kary: porque me mirabas en la oficina

Sasuke: que te importa..me suena conocida esta chica de alguna parte.. pero no logro recordar oye cual es tu apellido¿

Kary: que te interesa ¬¬

Sasuke: me interesa y mucho me pareses conocida ¬¬ -le tomo el brazo por se iba a ir-

Kary: oye sueltame no ves que tengo hambre T:T

Sasuke se cae al estilo anime..

Sasuke: no estoy para bromas como es tu apellido?!

Kary: no es una broma ¬¬ tengo habmre ¬ mira una empanadaa no no era una empanada era una planta T-T no te dire ¬¬

Koke: kary se nos hace tarde –o- me mataran!

Kary: entonces espera xD adios sasuke –mientras le sacaba la lengua-

Sasuke se quedo un rato ahí pensando de donde la conocia, la iba a matar? Nose que le iba a hacer pero lo veran en proximo capi xD gracais a koke que me hablo hoy si no no lo escribiria xD jaja bueno adios!


End file.
